


Why?

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

It’d started simple. Puberty was beginning to hit them hard when Dipper had come to her for advice. He’d been so shy asking about how to kiss a girl. He tried to understand her, but Mabel soon grew frustrated by his obvious failure to comprehend. So she grabbed him and gave a physical explanation.

The moment after was awkward, but they laughed it off and Dipper thanked her. The lesson must have been effective since he started coming to her more often for advice on these things. They were initially more innocuous than that first request though. How to hug a girl romantically but not weird. How to place his arm over her shoulders without it being weird. A lot of stuff about how not to be weird.

Every time she felt that same, first frustration. The nerd was so awkward he’d probably never have gotten a date if it wasn’t for her help. And he was so dense she always had to resort to straight out showing him what to do. A sensual hug here, an arm pulling her close there.

With all that physical interaction it wasn’t much of a surprise that Dipper had naturally continued to escalate the requests. He really wanted to stop asking so much of her and it’d been that arm over the shoulders lesson where he’d finally taken the initiative.

He’d successfully followed her instructions and Mabel felt quite cozy leaning against him. Dipper, however, had complained that it wasn’t so different from just average Twin Time. He wasn’t wrong, so Mabel decided to give him a slightly better experience, taking his hand and moving it to her waist, letting him pull her closer in a decidedly less brotherly way.

She remembered him laughing and saying, “Yeah, that’s a bit different. What if I did this after?” He kissed her neck.

Mabel giggled and smacked his leg, “Scalliwag. Not on the first date!”

So it continued until they didn’t even bother with the “advice” story any more. A joking kiss on the neck was followed by a less jokey kiss on the cheek that had slid to the lips before pulling away. Soon they were making out all the time and things only grew from there.

She’d jerked him off under the blankets when they shared a bed visiting their aunt. He’d gone down on her in the gym storeroom after school ended. They lost their virginity together.

And somehow it was never exactly romantic. Sure, they loved each other and this was pretty intense, but it was different from being with other people. They had no difficulty taking a break while one or both of them was dating. If both of them were single though, it was open season. It was a weird kind of mutual masturbation for two very horny teens.

Yet, as time time passed, Mabel found herself spending more of each relationship looking forward to its end. Crossing her fingers that Dipper wouldn’t announce a date before then. This was becoming less about sex as she felt warmer feelings sneak in. Not that sex lost any value. Rather that her feelings about the whole thing had grown.

Dipper’s relationships had grown shorter and more infrequent too. They had more time together in that special way and were spending it a bit differently than they had before. Yes, they might end up naked and sweaty, but now it was followed by hours of cuddling where in times past they used to clean up and head to their rooms. Mabel had taken to given him a nuzzle on the neck before one of them left the house and he was giving her ever more of those hug, lift, and twirls she loved so much.

In retrospect, the day it came had been inevitable. Dipper had been too embarrassed to say it in English, a different language somehow assuaging that reluctance, “Mabel, je t’aime.”

Dipper never studied French, but Mabel had and he probably picked it for that reason. The language of love, too, he probably considered that a secret easter egg to the statement. So cute.

She’d teared up, leaning in to give an eskimo kiss on his nose. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that,” she said. They didn’t even make love that night, just holding each other until they fell asleep, basking in happiness.

Katie had come into the picture not long after. Their mom had brought up how neither of them had dated in a while, jokingly complaining about never having grandchildren. Obviously their parents didn’t expect them to find a wife or husband soon, but they still worried if it was maybe a bit too out of the ordinary for them to both be single so long.

It was decided that Dipper would get a girlfriend. Mabel wasn’t happy but his logic was sound. It made more sense that Dipper would take their mom’s joke the wrong way if anyone asked and this dork would probably accidentally drive a girl off without even meaning to.

Yeah, they were assholes for toying with a person’s emotions to deal with their own fears. That was part of why Dipper’s logic made so much sense. The shorter the relationship, the less they were assholes.

Months began passing, though, and Mabel grew increasingly uncomfortable. They’d held back on their interactions, keeping it purely platonic to minimize how jerky they were being. She was beginning to miss her bro-beau something fierce though. Why was this taking so long to end? Surely it had been long enough for a cover up, right? She held off on asking, afraid to stress him out. This was sensitive topic.

The end of the school year was coming up. Mabel hoped to have some, “Yay! We graduated!” sex. It could also celebrate their first success in overcoming a big scare about their actions being revealed. She’d been planning just how to rock his world and even held off on masturbating so she’d be at peak horniness.

Yet it was just a few short weeks until that day came and he was _still_ with Katie. It’d been so much longer that it had been supposed to be and it’d be cruel to break up with her right before such a big event. This subterfuge had been cruel enough to begin with and she was sick of feeling so bad for being a part of it.

Mabel could hardly tell whether it was the heat of her unbridled hormones or the indignance at Dipper’s romantic ignorance that drove her to his room. She hoped it was the latter. Whatever, it seemed she had to force this soft-hearted fool into breaking up. It was the only reason she could think of for why he hadn’t already done it. They might be assholes, but they did what they had to to be together. This dumbass was just going to make it worse if he kept waiting.

Mabel barged into his room to find him sitting on his bed. He looked like he’d been thinking.

“D-” she began.

“Mabel,” he interrupted, his voice soft but carrying a sense of importance that stopped her.

He looked at her, “We need to stop.”

Huh? ‘Stop what?’ Mabel wanted to ask, but she already knew.

“I’m ending it, we’re stopping,” Dipper said.

“Wh-what?” Mabel asked, her face contorting in confusion.

“I’m ending it, for good,” Dipper repeated. “I’m, I’m going to keep dating Katie in college.”

“But…just a while, right?” Mabel asked, her heart sinking. This was supposed to just be temporary, to cover up their secret. Why was he saying this?

“No. It’s,” Dipper sighed, “It’s for good.”

No? Just…what? Why?

“B-but, we…w-why?” Mabel sniffled.

Had she messed up somehow? She thought she was giving the proper amount of space for the situation. Should she have be talking to him more about it all? How could everything fall this far this fast?

Dipper didn’t answer, instead standing and walking towards the door. She caught his arm and their eyes met, “Dip…?” she pleaded for something, anything.

And got nothing. He looked like he was hurting too, but he was giving her nothing to work with. Wrenching himself from her grip, he left the room. All she could do was watch him leave.

Why had this happened? The information she had gave absolutely no answers. She crumpled to the ground holding her face. Why? That was all she wanted to know for now. Why?


End file.
